Im Different (Ne, Saranghae!)
by yaniimk2
Summary: Ingin memilikimu. Cinta, ia takut salah bertindak dan melukai hatinya. Luhan yang tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi Oh Sehun, namja yang membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali. Haruskah luhan berdiam saja atau melakukan sesuatu? (HunHan) School Life, yaoi, romance [gaje T T tapi wajib baca/?]


**Tittle** : Im Different (Ne, Saranghae!) Chap 1

**Author **: Yaniimk2

**Genre** : YAOI! School life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

**Main Cast** : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

**Other Cast** : Baekhyun , Kyungsoo, etc.

**Rating** : T

**Lenght** : Chaptered

_Disclaimer : ff ini asli buatan saya, kalau ada mirip dengan ff yang lain itu murni ketidak kesengajaan. _

[HAPPY READING^^]

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cinta? Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar kata 'cinta'. Seburuk-buruknya siburuk rupa tapi di akhir cerita ia hidup bahagia dengan aurora. Dan luhan pun tidak bisa disamakan dengan ariel tokoh fiksi yang berkorban demi cintanya hingga hidupnya berakhir menjadi gelembung-gelembung karena pangeran yang ia cintai menikah dengan gadis lain. Luhan, Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Berkorban untuk cintanya? Bagaimana mana mau berkorban, melihat sosok itu dari jauh saja membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya kedalam perut bumi! Luhan hanya ingin ia bisa mengkontrol dirinya agar tidak lari melihat sosok yang ia puja itu, bisa dekat dan bisa berbicara dengannya, tapi dia hanya bisa menghela napas berat, semua itu tidak mungkin. Ia tau itu, ia sadar sebaiknya ia diam saja walau menyakiti hatinya sendiri.<p>

'Luhan?' sebuah tangan menepuk bahu luhan dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan

'ah, iya. Ada apa kyungsoo?' luhan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan lalu menoleh kearah kyungsoo

'kajja ke kantin' ajak kyungsoo, teman luhan sejak ia duduk dibangku kanak-kanak dulu. Dan entah kenapa mereka sepertinya ditakdirkan selalu masuk kesekolah yang sama. Kyungsoo berada dikelas XI-A dan sedangkan luhan berada di kelas XI-B yah walau berbeda kelas.

'ani, aku sedang tidak lapar kyungie' luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja, setidaknya ia bisa tidur sejenak sebelum kang songsaenim guru fisika yang terkenal killer itu masuk. Kyungsoo memaklumi kebiasan luhan yang selalu seperti ini sejak di junior high school dulu. Alasan 'tidak lapar' itu seperti angin lalu saja ditelinga kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan 'tidak lapar' tapi ada alasan lain.

'baiklah, aku akan membelikan mu bubble tea kesukaan mu dikantin'

'yak kyung!' luhan berteriak memanggil kyungsoo yang sudah berlari keluar kelas

_Kyung aku selalu membuat mu susah sepertinya_, batin luhan. Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela kelas melihat lapangan diluar gedung sekolahnya yang ramai oleh murid-murid yang bermain basket dan futsal. Kelasnya pun sepi, tidak ada murid, semuanya pergi mengisi perutnya yang lapar ke kantin. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah luhan, bola matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik namja yang sedang menendang bola dilapangan dan mengoperkan bola itu kekawannya. Namja itu terlihat begitu menikmati permainannya bersama kawan-kawannya, walau panas matahari sangat menyengat pada siang ini.

'sial, kenapa bisa aku suka padamu?' ucap luhan mungkin lebih seperti bisikan

Hanya melihat sosok namja yang sedang bermain futsal itu dari jauh saja, sudah mengobati rasa rindunya hari ini. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia ingin melakukan hal yang lebih selain melihat dari jauh saja. Luhan tersenyum miris lagi, ia kembali ketempat duduknya dan menghidupkan hpnya lalu membuka akun weibonya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ia kembali memasukkan hpnya ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan buku fisika dari tasnya.

**_-"Kau terlalu indah untuk kumiliki 3 "-_**

* * *

><p>Esok harinya, kyungsoo tidak ada dikelasnya karena ia menjadi panitia acara dalam rangka memperingati Hyeon chung-il. Luhan dan kawan sekelasnya baekhyun berada didalam kelas dengan kawan-kawan lainnya walaupun sedikit, beberapa diantaranya asik bermain game atau bercerita entah apa itu luhan tidak mau tau urusan mereka. Sisanya diluar kelas melihat perlombaan-perlombaan yang sedang berlangsung. Tiba-tiba baekhyun menutup buku yang ia baca dan menyenggol tangan luhan yang sedang asik membaca buku. Luhan menutup bukunya juga dan mengerutkan alisnya menatap baekhyun meminta penjelasan.<p>

'ada apa?'

'kawanin ke kantin, haus ni lulu~'

Luhan baru ingat hari ini ia lupa membawa minum kesekolah karena tergesa-gesa takut ketinggalan bus tadi pagi, padahal ia berinisiatif membagi minumnya ke baekhyun tadi.

'ah ne, aku juga mau beli minum'

Mereka berdua pun keluar kelas dan melewati beberapa murid yang sedang asik menonton perlombaan di lapangan yang sepertinya itu futsal dan beberapa murid asik berlari-lari dikoridor kelas. Setelah mereka sampai di kantin luhan mengambil 2 minuman kaleng soda sedangkan baekhyun sudah menunggu di kursi kantin.

'ini baekkie' luhan menyodorkan minuman kaleng ke depan baekhyun dan segera duduk di bangku samping baekhyun

'gomawo, lulu. Oh ya tumben sekali kantin sepi' baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling kantin yang bisa dibilang cukup luas ini dan hanya ada beberapa murid yang duduk baik makan atau hanya ngumpul sekedar mengobrol

'bukannya itu bagus? Kau tau aku benci keramaian baekkie' luhan memasang wajah masamnya

'ne, aku tau lulu. Terkadang aku bingung melihat mu, saat kau tampil dikeramaian baik-baik saja tapi ini disekolah kita sendiri dan rata-rata itu kawan yang kita kenal jadi apa yang kau benci lulu'

'seharusnya kau tau baekkie itu hanya profesional saja, tapi aku memang benci keramain, lebih baik aku jadi kepompong didalam kamar baekkie!'

'kau memang sungguh menarik luhan' ucap baekhyun menghela napas berat

'aku tau itu, terima kasih fans'

'haha dan aku takut kau ini sebenarnya menderita agorafobia atau bukan?'

'sialan! Tidak seperti itu' luhan semakin cemberut dibuatnya

'betulkah? Coba kutanya dan jawab dengan jujur. Tempat yang paling nyaman menurut mu apa?'

'rumah dan kelas'

'lalu kenapa kau selalu tidak mau keluar rumah atau keluar kelas? Kau sangat jarang kulihat keluar pergi main'

Luhan menghela napas, kawannya yang satu ini memang sangat berbakat jadi detektif atau seorang psikolog

'well, kawankku tinggal jauh dari tempat tinggal ku aku terlalu malas pergi kerumah kalian tergantung mood ku kalau baik aku pasti mainkan? dan aku sangat berat meninggalkan rumah karena aku lebih nyaman sendiri dikamar walau sebenarnya ingin bermain bersama kalian'

'aku pun bingung kenapa begini' luhan memandang kosong ke arah depan, ia baru befikir kenapa ia seperti ini

'kau selalu malas pergi sendiri selalu minta dikawanin, dan terkadang kau terlihat jelas menghindari keramaian. Kau benar-benar menderita agorafobia luhan' baekhyun melirik kearah luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Luhan hanya berdecak kesal.

'kalau seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak pingsan saja saat tampil dulu? Kau ini ada-ada saja, aku tau agorafobia itu rata-rata disebabkan oleh kepanikan. Aku tau aku juga suka panik, kurasa wajar. Aku rasa kalau aku punya banyak teman mungkin aku bisa selasak chanyeol sunbae, ini hanya faktor aku kurang bergaul jadi aku kelihatan menyendiri dan tidak terlihat dikeramaian' sudah, baekhyun pun terdiam, berdebat dengan luhan tak akan pernah ia menangkan. Luhan sebenarnya cerewet dan idiot tapi anak itu sulit ketebak, makanya luhan sungguh menarik dimata baekhyun.

'baekhyun… apa sehun sunbae sudah punya pacar?' ah baekhyun ingat sunbae itu, sunbae yang cukup terkenal disekolah

'aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa dia tidak punya pacar'

'tapi kenapa status weibonya selalu mengarah kesana, kau tau aku terkadang sedih membacanya'

'ya mana tau ia hanya ingin membuat saja status seperti itu. Tapi kau tau kan dia itu suka pada mu' kata baekhyun. Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan yang tak bersemangat

'itu sudah lama… tapi aku, ah kenapa sulit sekali menjelaskannya. Aku sendiri bingung baekkie'

'seharusnya kau itu lebih terbuka, jangan terlalu cuek dengan keadaan disekitar mu. Nanti kau yang menyesal lulu'

'kalau itu bisa dilakukan semudah diucapkan aku pasti udah lakukan itu baekkie'

'nah, sekarang mau bagaimana?' luhan hanya bisa menunduk kan kepalanya, memainkan minuman kaleng sodanya yang telah habis. Dan luhan terkejut sebuah tangan menyentuh rambutnya lebih seperti sedikit mengacaknya. Luhan semakin terkejut saat melihat punggung si pelaku itu yang sedang berjalan lurus membelakanginya. Itu adalah punggung...

.

.

.

**Oh Sehun!**

**THE END or TBC ?**

**Wkwkwk kok lawak yaahh/? *tutup wajah* ini gajelas banget ceritanya T_T**

**Mau lanjut ngga?**

**[Please Review nyaa ^^;;;]**


End file.
